La mujer de Royce
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Oneshot; ¿Beber yo la sangre de un bastardo? -Muere, maldito –dije mientras apretaba mis manos haciendo poca fuerza para que el dolor fuera más duradero. –Muere de una vez –. Cómo Rose mató a Royce & CIA. Para Rosary.Blacu


Disclaimer: Lo _mío _es la exageración teatral de cómo Rose mata al imbécil, quiero decir, Royce.

Summary: _¿Beber yo la sangre de un bastardo? _-Muere, maldito –dije mientras apretaba mis manos haciendo poca fuerza para que el dolor fuera más duradero. –Muere de una vez –. El cómo Rose mató a Royce & CIA.

Regalo para . Bueno chica esto es algo tétrico para Navidad, pero si es lo que quieres yo no me quejo, porque es Rose y es drama y es crimen y es tragedia y todo eso lo amo mucho. Así que espero que te guste. Feliz Navidad.

_

* * *

_

**La mujer de Royce**

Era tétrico y dramático, lo sabía, pero era necesario y justo.

Estaba sola en la casa con Edward. No me moleste en despedirme de él o darle alguna explicación. Salí de la casa vestida informalmente, con un jean y un suéter –con su capucha para pasar desapercibida –me escurrí como sólo mi nueva condición –odiada pero útil –me lo permitía. Me escondí en una calle ciega.

Saqué el vestido de mi bolso y lo miré durante un momento, la verdad es que era hermoso y me daría mucha pena ensuciarlo, pero _necesitaba _hacerlo. Me deshice de la ropa que llevaba y me coloqué el vestido, extrañé un espejo, pero no le di importancia. Saqué el velo de mi bolsa y metí el jean y el suéter. Mientras me colocaba el velo, me di cuenta de que realmente me veía tremendamente sexy con ese vestido –sexy y divina para matar –.

Salí de la callejuela y me coloqué cerca de la calle donde el _bastardo _de Royce y sus _bastardos _amigos se solían pasar. Entonces los vi, iban borrachos de nuevo. Por un momento, verlos así arrojó a mi memoria tantos recuerdos que comencé a temblar asustada; pero recordé que no tenía tiempo para ser débil y que todo lo que me habían hecho merecía ser cobrado, que todos sus actos me hicieron más fuertes –y lo era –.

Caminé haciendo que mis tacones repiquetearan sobre el piso de piedras a propósito, sabía que sus deseos masculinos despertarían con ese sonido. Eso quería, tenerlos calientes, pensando que tendrían una mujer, cuando _la mujer _los tendría a ellos, a su merced, suplicando.

Me detuve y supe que ellos caminarían hacia donde yo estaba. Estaba posicionada para verlos y no ser vista. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el frío de la noche, el miedo y la rabia y sentí ganas de echarme a llorar, pero a sabiendas de que no podía, respiré hondo el aire innecesario y me digne a esperar.

Me vieron. Los vi. Sonreí cínicamente y no me vieron porque el velo cubría mi rostro. Ellos se acercaron –seguro pensando en que era una novia arrepentida –Royce iba al mando de la banda. Pero tenía claro mi objetivo. Caminé con paso seguro y tomé a uno de ellos por el cuello de la camisa, lo pegué a la pared y cuando quiso levantarme el velo pateé con mi rodilla su entrepierna, se comenzó a retorcer de dolor, me agaché a su altura, levanté el velo ligeramente y deje que se espantara pensando que veía a un fantasma.

-El demonio –declaró al verme y supe que mis ojos rojos de neófita eran mucho más aterradores que cualquier otra cosa. Le sonreí como si quisiera consolarlo y llevé mis manos a su cuello. Un movimiento, un apretón, una muerte rápida.

Volteé a mirar a los tres restantes, me sorprendí de que no hubiesen escapado, sonreí de nuevo con cinismo y todos pegaron un grito de horror al reconocerme. Comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás –asustados, como gallinas enjauladas a punto de ser decapitadas –y yo me movía vacilante, haciéndoles creer que los perdonaría. Comenzaron a correr y yo sólo tuve que caminar para doblar su velocidad.

Tomé a los dos amigos por el cabello. Los miré fijamente y les escupí en el rostro y lo volví a hacer, a uno en los ojos y a otro directo a la boca. Mientras el primero cerraba los ojos por el impacto, lo solté, supe que sería incapaz de correr y saqué de mi escote el pañuelo envenenado, se lo pasé por la nariz y en un instante estuvo tendido a mis pies. Miré al otro, él se arrodilló ante mí y comenzó a suplicar.

-No te oigo bien –mascullé.

-Por favor, Rosalie, no lo hagas…

-Ay pobrecito –me agaché hasta quedar a su altura –. Está bien, te perdonaré. –Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. –Ven aquí cariño, bésame –le pedí, se acercó a mí sin dudar, probó mis labios y cayó al suelo antes de poderme realmente besar.

_Cianuro. _Letal, silencioso e inofensivo para mí.

Supe que Royce había tratado de huir, lo que él no sabía era que yo podía olerlo, seguirlo, que había escuchado con mi agudo oído la ruta que había tomado.

Llevé mis tacones en la mano, y caminé sigilosa por el camino que había tomado Royce, como mi velocidad superaba la suya, lo alcancé inmediatamente. Lo abracé por la espalda y él volteó.

-Tranquilo Roy –susurré en su oído –a ti no te haré nada. -dejé los tacones en el suelo.

Él sonrió.

-Yo sabía mi Rose, que mi chica era buena –se quedó mirando mis ojos rojos y lo vi tragar en seco. Traté de relajar mi mirada para que no notara la rabia en ella, pero sólo logre endurecerla. –Peroyametengoqueir –masculló con las palabras pegadas.

-Lo sé –le sonreí con cinismo y lo tomé por el cuello –. Es tu turno de irte, pequeño bastardo.

Lo lancé contra la pared.

-Rose, no –suplicó.

Apreté su cuello y acerqué mi boca a él. Sentí su pulso frenético en su yugular, escuché la sangre correr por sus venas y abrí mi boca dispuesta a morderlo. Clavé mis dientes ligeramente y los saqué al instante.

_¿Beber yo la sangre de un bastardo? ¿Ensuciar mis dientes con lo que corre por sus venas? Jamás. _Pensé y apreté su cuello más con mis manos.

Con la mano libre tome su camisa y se la rasgue completamente, tiré al suelo las tiras de tela, como él había hecho conmigo. Le escupí en la cara –en ojos, boca, nariz –en las orejas. Le escupí en el pecho y le di una patada con la rodilla donde más le dolía.

-Esto es para que nunca jamás ni en el cielo ni en el infierno puedas tener hijos, _como yo –_lo pateé de nuevo y me deleite al ver cómo se retorcía del dolor. Cayó al suelo.

Respiré tranquila viendo que no lo había hecho sangrar.

Le arranqué los pantalones en un solo movimiento y me subí a mis tacones de aguja.

-Maldito bastardo –dije mientras pisaba su intimidad con los zapatos. No supe si lo hacía con la punta o el tacón, sólo supe que le dolió.

Se volvió a retorcer, me posicioné sobre él y tomé de nuevo su cuello entre mis manos.

-Muere, maldito –dije mientras apretaba mis manos haciendo poca fuerza para que el dolor fuera más duradero. –Muere de una vez –dije con cinismo sabiendo que lo estaba retardando.

Me acerqué a él y exhalé mi aliento a cianuro en su boca. Sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas y comenzaron a ponerse en blanco. Apreté con fuerza hasta sentir que la sangre no fluía. Su cabeza cayó de medio lado. Me levanté y lo pateé con fuerza. Lancé mi velo sobre él y lo miré una vez más.

_Hierba mala muere lentamente. _Pensé y me fui de regreso a la casa de los Cullen. Con la conciencia limpia por no haberlos matado bebiendo su sangre y mi corazón no palpitante feliz por haber cobrado venganza. Debían saberlo, que nadie le hace daño a _Rosalie Hale. _

* * *

Si te gustó, se lindo y deja un review :)

Feliz Navidad

RobinWolfe


End file.
